


Delicate Flowers

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A new roommate finds love.RP Fic.





	Delicate Flowers

Suzaine Carling had not known what to expect when she was told she would be gaining a housemate, and a roommate. She had accepted it, she had a feeling whoever it was had their own traumas to bear. She, for instance, had suffered at the hands of both her father and husband and, when she was finally free she had immediately sought help... she had not, however, expected to be attracted to her new roommate. She had flushed and spoken softly. 

"Ramona? Hi... I'm Suzaine."

Ramona smiled and shook her hand.

"Yes that's me...I take it you are Suzaine?"

"Yes."

Suzaine smiled softly. 

"I'm glad you found this place okay... it can be quite... baffling at first."

Ramona smiled and nodded.

"Yes it was a little tough to find the place at first."

She shrugged still smiling.

"But I found it.... so.... where am I sleeping?"

"Well, there's a couple of options... follow me."

Ramona smiled and followed Suzaine. Suzaine smiled, showing her the first room, then the second. 

"The second... would mean sharing with me."

Ramona raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Who goes on top then?"

She teased. 

"Whoever asks nicely...."

Suzaine smiled. Ramona smiled.

"Like that huh?"

She purred nuzzling up close to Suzaine and purring teasingly.

"That kind of house hold huh?"

Suzaine smiled softly. 

"Depends which bed you choose?"

"You mean which bed.... We choose."

Ramona purred. 

"So... the bedroom with me?"

Ramona nodded. 

"Well, it is the bigger bedroom."

Ramona smiled.

"Oh good more room for lesbian fun times then?"

She teased. 

"I should hope so."

Suzaine smiled. 

"If you care to lead?"

Ramona smiled and put an arm around Suzaine’s waist and pulled her into a kiss. Suzaine murred and kissed back. Ramona purred into the kiss. Suzaine purred, nipping her lower lip. Ramona growled softly and gently but firmly pushed Suzaine back up against the wall. Suzaine mewed instantly. Ramona purred.

"You’re a fucking sub aren't you?"

She murred softly a hint of pleasure at this revelation in her tone. 

"Yes."

Ramona purred and stroked her hair and face a little roughly but still with definite tender undertones.

"I've not had a little sub for sooo long...mmmm the things I'm going to do to you my new little plaything."

"Be gentle... please?"

Ramona smiled.

"Of course."

She purred. Suzaine mewled. Ramona smiled and reached down she unzipped Suzaine's jeans and pushed her hand down the front of them and into her panties. Suzaine gasped and arched into her touch. Ramona murred and began rubbing Suzaine's clit. Suzaine mewled again. Ramona kept rubbing. Suzaine soon cried out and came apart, rutting against Ramona’s hand as she came down.


End file.
